


This Might Hurt

by BiGalactic



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blood Drinking, Buckle your seatbelts, Human Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook is an Asshole, M/M, Slow Burn, Vampire Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Vampire Kim Namjoon | RM, Vampire Kim Seokjin | Jin, Vampire Kim Taehyung | V, Vampire Min Yoongi | Suga, Vampire Park Jimin, Vampires, but shit hit the fan?, don't regret anything tbh, jimin and taehyung are seniors in highschool, jungkook is seventeen, so eighteen basically, so is everyone else tbh, there will be pain, this was meant to be a crack fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiGalactic/pseuds/BiGalactic
Summary: Jungkook didn't expect to befriend the new guys at school. Especially when he found out they were vampires. That didn't stop him from falling for the vampire with grey eyes and a box smile.I SUCK at summaries so just read. Hopefully you won't be disappointed.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, I wrote this in the ass crack of dawn so it is terrible. I haven't proof read it yet so be patient. Soon, I will edit it thoroughly and post the second chapter. But for now, enjoy. Keep in mind that I'm still pretty new to writing and have a lot to improve.

Who the fuck do they think they are?

They strolled right into the school with their Gucci bullshit and acted like they own the place. It was infuriating to see the girls gawk at them. Somehow they became every single teachers favorite student the second they introduced themselves. How does that even happen?

The second they walked into the cafeteria. All the attention was on them. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone collectively dropped to the ground and started praising them like gods. 

Their aura is overwhelming, that’s hard to deny. The short one with the fluffy blonde hair has a smile that would make even the most heterosexual guy fall for him. He is short but still somehow intimidating. Asshole.

The other one who is significantly taller looks not as friendly as the short one. His stare is cold and calculating which made it even more of surprise to see him smile widely at a staff member. It was a genuine, friendly smile. 

"Guk, stop staring." A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Yugyeom was looking at me with an amused smile. "Don't tell me that you've fallen for them too?"

I nearly shrieked in disgust. It must have shown on my face because Yugyeom and BamBam both burst out laughing. 

"Don't even joke about that." I said aiming a glare in Yugyeom's direction. 

"Fine. But why are you constantly staring?"

"They are just so irritating." I replied, looking over at them. Their expressions looked skeptical. I glanced down at my half eaten lunch.

"You stare at them because they are irritating?" BamBam asked, though it sounded more like a statement. I met his gaze and he raised an eyebrow in response.

"Yeah." Also, they are unbelievably attractive but I will never admit that. 

"Alright. Anyways, do you think their vampires?" Yugyeom asked.

"What?" The bluntness of his question gave me whiplash.

"Look at them. They look like fucking dolls. With the rising amount of vampire attacks and sightings, specifically in this area, it’s possible that they are vampires."

BamBam and I both glanced over at where they are sitting across the cafeteria. It was just the two of them sitting together in one table, surprisingly. I expected a flock of girls and guys surrounding them but they sat entirely alone.

They were talking to each other and smiling without a care in the world. I looked closely for any fangs or red eyes but found none. They look just regular guys. Well, apart from looking like models.

They must have felt us staring because the one with the grey hair met my gaze. BamBam and I nearly broke our necks turning away.

"Abort mission!" BamBam yelled laughing. Yugyeom rolled his eyes. "I see where you are coming from Yugy but don't you think they are too obvious? If I was a Vampire I would keep it lowkey." 

"True." Yugyeom replied. "I just have a weird gut feeling."

"Maybe that's why Gukkie hates them so much. You probably sensed they were vampires. We both know how much you hate Twilight." BamBam chuckled. I elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to almost choke on a grape.

"Fuck off." I said turning away from BamBam. I glanced over my shoulder at the two guys only to see that they were both staring right at me with grins on their faces. I spun around with wide eyes.

Yugyeom looked alarmed. "What is it?"

"Well fuck. The so-called vampires are onto us." I said vaguely motioning behind me.

"Oh my God. Do you think they heard us?" BamBam cut in.

"Looks like our lunch has been cut short. Let's go." Yugyeom said rising from his seat. BamBam and I followed. We dumped our trays and exited the cafeteria into the hallway.

"In all seriousness, just keep an eye out." Yugyeom says once we are a good distance away.

•••

Once the bell ran, signaling the end of school, I wasted no time and made a beeline towards my locker. As I walked, I pulled out my chemistry and AP Psychology textbook. That way it will be faster. Bam and Yugyeom won’t have to wait long.

I turned the corner just as I was zipping my backpack. I looked up from my textbooks only to freeze when I s caught a glimpse of The Assholes.

They were casually standing in front of my locker, deep in a conversation. I contemplated just leaving with my textbooks and not bother opening my locker. Unfortunately, my phone charger and house keys are all in there.

I groaned internally and walked forward. "Hey." I said, stopping in front of them. They turned away from eachother and looked right at me. "Can you move? You're blocking my locker." 

The blonde grinned. "Please?" 

"Please." I replied, holding back the urge to just shove him out of the way. He smiled even wider and moved out the way. The tall one just remained where he was. He wasn't blocking my locker so I just proceeded forward and started to put my locker combo in.

I felt both their stares on me as I tried my best to focus on my combination. I stopped putting in my combo and turned to the blonde. "You know, you can go continue your conversation somewhere else?"

The blonde just continued grinning. "Yup!" Was all he said. I turned back to continue putting in my locker combo, now feeling as irritated as ever. I got it open only for the blonde to slam it back closed.

"So you're the one that was staring at us." He said, keeping his hand on my locker. 

"Mhm." I said going back to putting in my locker combo. There's no point in lying. I opened my locker only for the blonde to slam it back closed.

"Okay, what the fuck? What do you want?" I said, very close to yelling.

"I'm interested as to why you were staring?"

"There are plenty of people here that stare at you guys. Go ask them." I reached to put my locker combo in once again only for the tall one to use his hand to block the lock. He grinned down at me.

"Can you guys fuck off please?" 

"Nope." The tall one replied. His voice was surprisingly deep. He was close enough that I could smell his overpowering cologne. 

"Just answer our question." The blonde said leaning against the locker next to mine.

"You're new here. People tend to stare when there's a new student." I said, shifting the books into my other hand. "Now, can you leave me alone?"

The tall one removed his hand. I put in my locker combo but noticed that they were still staring. I opened my locker, threw in my books before grabbing my keys and charger. I slammed my locker closed before turning around to leave. 

I wasn't surprised at all when the tall one blocked my way.

"What's your name?"

"Who cares?"

"Obviously I do, since I'm asking."

"Jeongguk. Now go find someone else to annoy." I replied. He just laughed. His laugh was deep and pleasant but it still annoyed the hell out of me.

"You are the first person to react this way towards us. That's why we are so interested." He explained. I noticed that we were close in height but he was slightly taller which I absolutely hated. I want to be the one to look down at him.

"That's it? That's why you won't leave me alone?"

"Everyone has either been flirting with us or treating us like we are higher beings. You, on the other hand, seem like you hate our guts." The tall one said furrowing his eyebrows.

"I do." I said turning away and walking away in the other direction. I felt relieved to finally get away from them. My body relaxed automatically after being tense for so long. I glanced back and groaned loudly when they were still following me.

"But why do you hate us?" The tall one asked behind me.

"Because you think we are vampires?" The blonde said making me freeze in my tracks. I heard the tall one smack him and whisper curse words.

I turned around to face them. "How did you hear that from across the cafeteria." The tall one looked annoyed with the blonde.

"Really good hearing." The blonde one replied, smiling but his smile was a bit off. Nervous almost.

"Right." I said slowly. I glanced at them both, trying to decipher from their expression if they were messing with me. Now that I'm up close did I realize that they were pale, really pale. The tall one’s eyes are an unnatural shade of grey and the blonde one has really dark brown eyes, nearly black. But none of those features really screamed Vampire. "Okay." Was all I said before turning back around and continuing walking.

"Okay? That's it?" The tall one said, following me once again.

"Yup."

"So, what if we are vampires?" The blonde one asked. 

I held a thumbs up above my head. "Good for you!" I said picking up my pace. I no longer heard their footsteps so I let out a breathe that I didn't realize I was holding. 

I walked out of the building to see the parking lot nearly empty. Yugyeom's car was still parked. BamBam jumped out of the car.

"What took you so long?" He yelled. "We were going to leave you."

"Sorry." I said once I was within earshot. "Ran into some fucking assholes."

BamBam blinked. "The new guys?"

"Yeah." I said opening the car door in the back and throwing in my backpack. "Yugyeom I think you are right." 

"Really?" Yugyeom said turning to look at me. BamBam shut his door and looked at me too. "How do you know?"

"Well, they gave away that they heard us talking about them. From across the fucking cafeteria. Did they talk to you guys?"

"No." They both said.

"What the hell?"

"Seems like they like your blood more than ours." 

"Shut up." I said shoving his face away. They only laughed. 

"So where to?" Yugyeom asked as he started the car.

"Home, I guess. I need to study."

"Lame."


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asserting Dominance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been long, I know.

The next day passed quickly. I luckily avoided any contact with the assholes. 

It wasn't until last period came that I saw them. I was in the library minding my own business when I began to feel like someone was watching me.

I glanced behind me to see them. They were acting like they don't even know I'm there. I turned back around to my computer.

Without thinking, I browsed the internet for the most recent attack.

It happened yesterday. A twenty something year old was attacked right outside his work but survived to tell the tale. 

I scrolled down to read his exact words on what exactly happened. 

I was walking out to my car when this super tall guy came out of nowhere and dragged me behind the store. He had dark hair and the most terrifying red eyes. It happened so fast. I just remember feeling a terrible pain on the right side of my neck. It wasn't until I started losing consciousness that I heard other voices. I thought maybe someone had found me. They were yelling at each other. The guy had stopped biting me and threw me to the ground. I swear I saw another guy fighting the vampire but I don't remember anything after that.

I shivered. Reality set in. Before, it was all shits and giggles but if they really are vampires, then it's much dangerous then I thought. However, they don't seem like the dangerous type. Especially the blonde. While he is constantly being annoying on purpose, I can't forget the fact that he is always kind.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the assholes appeared out of nowhere and sat in the empty seats in front of me.

"Hello, Jeonggukkie." The blonde said smiling. I quickly closed the tab. 

"Will you ever leave me alone?"

"Probably not." The tall one replied. He leaned forward on the table. "You're the only person here that we can talk to normally. Or at least somewhat normally."

I should just get up and walk away as far as I can from them. Better yet, get a garlic necklace to repel the motherfuckers. But I didn't move. 

I looked ahead at them. "Look, I'm not an interesting person. I'm willing to bet that there is at least one person, other than me, in the building that isn't kissing your ass." Their faces brightened up at that. 

"Trust me, you're the only interesting person here. Also, your friends. They seem cool." The blonde said pulling out a notebook from his backpack.

That stirred something in me. I didn't like the idea of them anywhere near them. "Right."

"Oh!" The tall one blurted our. "I completely forgot. I'm Taehyung." He said holding out his hand. I glanced down at it before shaking it. I was expecting his hand to be cold so it was a shock for his hand to actually be cold. The stereotype is true. I can almost hear Twilight in my head. 

"I'm Jimin." He said opting for just a smile. Those names don't sound necessarily vampiric. 

"I'm curious. Are you actually vampires or not?" I asked, regretting it the second it came out of my mouth.

Taehyung only grinned. "That came out of nowhere."

"Don't fuck with me. You eavesdropped on our conversation from across a fucking room."

"What would you do if I said yes?"

"I don't know. Scream. Throw a bible at you. Chug 400 gallons of garlic water." They both laughed. "Is that a yes?"

"No, we are not vampires." 

"Bullshit."

"Okay fine, we are vampires. Are you going to run around trying to expose us now?"

"Nah. But I will chug 400 gallons of garlic water." I said looking down at my laptop screen.

"Go ahead. I can tell you don't know much about us because garlic doesn't affect us." Taehyung said smugly. I looked up to glare at him.

"Of course I know nothing about you guys. I'm guessing the sun doesn't hurt you guys either? You haven't combusted into flames the second you stepped into the sun. How unfortunate"

He laughed. "Gukkie," Taehyung started. I cringed at the nickname. I don't like how it's sounds coming from him. It leaves a bad taste in my mouth. "I'm guessing that all your knowledge of Vampires come from movies, right?"

"Well, yeah. No one knew you existed until a few years ago."

Taehyung smirked. "Right. Well, let me educate you. The sun doesn't hurt us. It just slightly stings after awhile. Like a sunburn. The sun only drains us physically but it doesn't make us explode."

"Got it. Continue." I found myself leaning forward in interest. Curiosity got the best of me.

"As I said before, garlic does nothing. I don't know where humans got that from. Holy water is complicated, so I'll skip that. Lastly, we don't shriek in pain once someone says some biblical name. We aren't demons. At least not necessarily. You humans just like to fuck everyone over by making up bullshit." He finished off, leaning back in his seat.

"Everything else is true though, right? Like how you guys depend on human blood to live and the ability to turn humans?" 

"Yes. Except turning humans is more difficult then you think. Only vampires with royal blood are able to turn humans." Jimin cut in. Taehyung frowned. 

"So were you two bitten or born?" 

"When did this turn into an interview?" Taehyung mumbled. 

"Since you told me you guys were vampires."

Taehyung sighed, the amused smile never disappearing from his face. "Understandable. We were both bitten."

A notification on my computer brought me back to fact that I need to study. "Well, shit." I said. "Now, fuck off. I need to study."

•••

Turns out that Taehyung and Jimin aren't as bad. They are still assholes and blood sucking demon spawns but they are somewhat decent to talk to.

"So how old are you really?" I asked, shutting my laptop. They both looked up from their notebooks.

"Not that old. I'm only eighty years old." Taehyung replied nonchalantly.

"Only eighty years old." I repeated, completely bewildered. 

"I'm eighty as well." Jimin replied.

"So why the hell did you decide to come to school?"

Taehyung reaches up to move a strand of hair out of his face. "We were bored of just being at our house constantly."

"It's been awhile since we've been to school." Jimin added. "We thought it would be fun to meet other people and socialize with people other then vampires." 

"I see." 

The bell rang snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Well, gotta blast." I said quickly packing my things. I reached over to grab my hoodie and was instead met with nothing. I looked around the table.

"Where's my hoodie?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"Your hoodie?" Taehyung repeated. His eyes widened slightly. "Oh! Here you go." He said pulling out my hoodie from under him. I reached out to grab it.

"You were sitting on it?" I said, holding out my hoodie like it was a dirty diaper.

"Yeah. It was there when we sat down."

"And you didn't move it?"

"I was just keeping it warm for you." He smirked. I held back the urge to shove him into the bookshelf behind him. 

I groaned and walked passed him, still holding out the hoodie away from me.

I walked straight to the locker rooms and threw the hoodie in my athletic locker. Today, is the first football practice of the season.

I quickly changed into my uniform and headed out to the field.

 

A couple bruises and a what felt like a concussion later, I was able to go home. Unfortunately, Yugyeom wasn't able to come to practice due to sickness which meant I had to find some other way home.

It was already dark and chilly. I was forced to wear my hoodie that had Taehyung's ass all over it. I decided to just catch a bus in the city.

I pulled out my phone and put my earbuds in. The walk to the city was uneventful and uncomfortably cold. I found myself jamming to the music in an attempt to try and warm up. 

I could've sworn that I heard footsteps over my music. I reached up to remove and earbud and looked back only to see no one. Just a couple crossing the street a couple blocks away. I shrugged and put my earbud back in and turned around only to bump into someone.

Before I could even look up to see who it was, I was roughly dragged towards the nearest alley. I let out a yell but the guy covered my mouth.

I felt my backpack get tugged off and then I was slammed up against a brick wall. I gasped at the impact. The guy yanked my earphones out of my ears and threw my phone to the ground.

I looked up to see two blood red eyes staring at me.

"Why do you smell like them?" He spat. I blinked rapidly. The guy was significantly taller then me and had me trapped between his hands.

"What are you talking about?" I flinched as he suddenly gripped onto the collar of my hoodie and pulled me forward. He took a big whiff of my hoodie before slamming me back against the wall. His face contorted in disgust.

"His scent is all over you." His hardened expression quickly morphed into a sinister smirk. "Are you two bonded?"

I slapped away his hand, "I don't know what the fuck you are talking about." The look on his face made me regret doing that. He grabbed me again and leaned in dangerously close to my neck. I froze, my heart nearly burst out of my chest. 

I felt him laugh against my neck. "You are a feisty one aren't you?" He tugged on the collar of my hoodie, exposing my neck. My stomach dropped to the floor. "It would be fun to have you bonded to me."

My fighting instincts kicked in and I quickly put my hands on his chest and shoved him as hard as I could. Then I aimed a punch straight to face before darting to my phone and running.

I didn't get far because a hand caught me by my hood and pulled me back. I screamed as loud as I could for help. Hoping that anyone living in the apartments above me heard.

He pulled me hard and threw me to the ground. I scrambled up to my feet only to be pressed up against the wall.

"Please, I don't know what you are talking about." I breathed out. Fear was embarrassingly evident in my voice.

"I was going to let you live but since you pulled that fucking stunt, I'll just enjoy some dinner." He said before lunging at my neck. 

I yelled out in panic as I felt his fangs pierce my neck. I did my best to shove him away but he didn't even budge. He only gripped onto me tightly.

My breathing quickened when I felt all the force leave my body. My hands dropped to my side. The only thing I could do is stare ahead over the vampire's shoulder with wide eyes.

The corners of my vision darkened and tears blurred my vision. The alley got colder. I could hear the vampire hungrily sucking on my neck making me shiver.

I shut my eyes wanting it to go by faster, for it to be over. My eyes snapped back open when suddenly the vampire was ripped away from me, his teeth roughly scraping my neck.

He was no longer hold me so I collapsed down onto the ground. I weakly pushed myself up so that I was sitting and leaned against the wall. In front of me, the vampire was being pinned by two people. They were yelling back and forth to each other. Then I watched as the shorter guy with mint green hair drove his hand through the vampire chest and pulled out his heart.

My eyes widened and I watched in shock as the vampire dropped to the ground, lifeless. 

"You didn't have to be so messy." The other guy said. The green haired guy just shrugged. 

"What the fuck?" I breathed out. They both looked down at me alarmed.

"Hey, you're awake? Nice to see that he didn't kill you." The taller one kneeled down in front of me but almost fell back in alarm. "You smell like..." he paused, glancing back at the green-haired dude. "Taehyung." He finished.

Taehyung. That's what this is all about. "Yeah, because he fucking sat on my hoodie. I'm going to kill him for almost getting me killed." I slurred out. Delirious.

He smiled faintly. "So you're the one that those two have been talking about. Jeongguk, right?"

I nodded, regretting it when an intense pain flared in my neck.

"We should get you out of here. I would usually just send you to the hospital but since you are a friend of Taehyung and Jimin, I'll bring you to a better doctor." The guy said moving closer. The green haired vampire, I'm assuming, just stood farther away. He stared at me but once he caught me looking he turned around and picked up my backpack and phone.

"They are not my friends." I said as he helped me up. He just hummed.

"I'm Hoseok but you can call me Hobi." He said guiding me out of the alley. "That's Yoongi." He said motioning over to the guy walking behind us. I didn't say anything and instead put my hand on the wound. It was still still bleeding. My legs began to feel numb and tingly. Hoseok stopped walking. Instead he got in front of me. "Hop on." He said. I didn't argue. A piggy back ride sounds better then walking all the way to wherever this guy lives. "Hold on tightly."

I did as told only to nearly let go when suddenly we were moving at speeds that were impossible. Then suddenly he stopped, giving me whiplash.

I slid off his back and onto the ground. He chuckled. "Don't pass out on me now." He said picking me up bridal style. I would have done everything in my power to not be carried like this but exhaustion suddenly made everything ten times harder to do.

"Hobi, stop messing around. I can hear his heart struggling." Yoongi said from behind us. That seemed to shut Hoseok up.

The silence was enough to make me fall unconscious.


End file.
